


Clockwork

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Disability Fest Fics [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cybee, Disability Fest, Disabled Character, Disabled Character of Color, F/M, Implied Jericho/Herald, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyborg reflects over his life in the dark, early hours of the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clockwork

The only other sound in the room beside Cyborg's yawn was the chattering of characters on the TV. Considering the fact that the volume had been turned down, he doubted anyone still cared about it. The sight of his sleeping teammates only confirmed his suspicion more.

With what little light there was, Cyborg focused on the girl whose arms were wrapped around his hard metal waist. Bumblebee was snoring softly, her eyes closed and bits of her dark hair falling in front of her eyes. Though he had never considered his metal covered chest to be a comfy place, Bumblebee's head rested against it as if it were a pillow. A small smile dotted her lips, and Cyborg could not help but smile himself; she looked really cute up close like this.

Most of the Titans that had been there earlier had already left. The only others there were Starfire and Red Star, who were laid out completely on the couch, with Starfire on top of him. Red Star had an arm wrapped protectively around her thin waist. The only others were Herald and Jericho, who were still sitting up yet far from awake. Their hands were intermingled, and Jericho's head was against the other boy's shoulder. All of them looked as though they would be out for a while.

For a moment, Cyborg considered closing his eyes and going to sleep again. Whatever had made him fall asleep before must have been boring, and he didn't wake up to a party.

His eyes, however, remained open. They wondered down to Bumblebee, whose eyes were still closed. The night before, she had flown up to the couch and sat down beside him; he had thought nothing of it, and just relaxed when she put her small, warm hand around his larger, colder one.

Bumblebee looked like an angel in his arms, and part of him wanted to let her go. What made him good for her? He may have been a hero, but he could not say that he was the greatest of men. Why would she want him?

He frowned, and images flashed before his eyes. Right after the accident, back when he had covered every part of himself to seem one hundred percent human, he had been sure that he would never experience love again. It had not helped when his girlfriend of that time had broken up with him, disturbed and afraid of what he had become. Back then, he had honestly thought his life was over.

But it isn't, he thought. It can't be over, not when I'm right here. I've got friends, a new family, some enemies too, and Bee.

He looked back down to her and smiled once more. She may have been the closest thing he could get to an angel, but she could drop the relationship at any time; knowing her, she would only stay if she really wanted to. Besides, he couldn't leave now, not without risking waking her up and seeing that beautiful smile leave her face.

His past girlfriend was just that - in the past. If she couldn't love him after the accident, then she hadn't really loved him at all. In the end, Bee had been everything that he wanted, and he hadn't even known it yet. Back then he hadn't known just how bright his future would be.

Cyborg closed his eyes, the smile from earlier still on his face. As sleep returned to him, his body's machinery slowed. His body relaxed, going calm in a way it had not in months.

All the while, he felt the small weight of Bumblebee's head resting against his metal chest. Her ear was pressed against the blue and grey metal, perhaps listening to the steady beat of his mechanical heart.


End file.
